¿Alguna vez seré más de lo que siempre he sido?
by An Bouwer
Summary: "Quiero que te despiertes, joder. Que hagas que los maestros cuiden de sus niños. Que no toleres ningún tipo de violencia—este debería ser un espacio seguro para los niños." O: cómo Bakugou se convirtió en un partidario contra el acoso. Summary completo dentro. [Parte 5 de "Ve todo en un resplandor"]


Esta historia pertenece a la serie _"Ve todo en un resplandor"_, siendo la _[Parte 5]_

* * *

_Summary: _—Quiero –dice Bakugou —, que te despiertes, joder. Que hagas que los maestros cuiden de sus niños. Que no toleres ningún tipo de violencia—este debería ser un espacio seguro para los niños. ¿Y las pequeñas manchas de mierda que piensan que están por encima de las reglas porque tiene un quirk llamativo? Tienes que tratar con ellos también. El uso de quirk es ilegal. La agresión física es ilegal. Y sin embargo, vi todo eso y más cuando estuve aquí—yo hice todo eso y más cuando estuve aquí.

El director lo mira fijamente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que querías que te diéramos detención?

Detención. Cómo si eso hubiera hecho algo.

—Estoy diciendo –Bakugou dice con los dientes apretados —, que deberías haberme expulsado.

O: cómo Bakugou se convirtió en un partidario contra el acoso.

* * *

**aloneintherain: **Parcialmente inspirado por el anon, quien preguntó, _¿Cómo se reconciliaron adecuadamente Bakugou e Izuku?_

Esto ocurre antes que todos los demás fics en este universo. Parte de este fic se lleva a cabo durante los Ataques de Julio—el ataque final se lanzó alrededor de Musutafu cuando la Clase 1-A estaba en tercer año, mencionado en algunos otros fics. El resto de la historia tiene lugar tres años después, cuando son héroes profesionales que todavía trabajaban para subir en la clasificación de héroes. Probablemente no tengas que leer el resto de la serie para que esto tenga sentido, pero lo recomendaría (o al menos, "la historia tiene los ojos en ti").

No hay fragmentos de redes sociales en este fic, desafortunadamente. Debido a que estoy saltando en la línea del tiempo, hubiera sido demasiado confuso incluirlos.

La mayoría de la Clase 1-A participaría en algún tipo de activismo (¡Momo es una feminista famosa!), pero quería centrarme en Bakugou para este. Además, hay MUCHO trabajo que no vemos, porque si me sentara y escribiera la totalidad de la amistad que se desarrollaba lentamente entre Bakugou y Midoriya, subiría como, 100K, y soy una estudiante universitaria muy cansada que no tiene tiempo ni energía para esto. En este momento, estoy escribiendo esto a las 7pm en una biblioteca local de estudiar.

Debido a que esto es un future fic, la caracterización de Bakugou es un poco diferente de lo habitual. Él está creciendo, y va a seguir creciendo.

Advertencias por breves menciones de sangre y referencias continuas de bullying, tanto pasadas como presentes.

* * *

_Edad 18_

Casi no sobreviven a los Ataques de Julio.

El día transcurre en una bruma de humo, calor y entrañas apretadas por el miedo. Cuando más tarde se les pide que recuerden los eventos del día, Bakugou solo podía hablar de momentos individuales, como el sonido de las bombas detonando antes de que sonara la campana matutina sonara; como encontrarse villanos con Deku a su lado; como pararse entre Moonfish y un grupo de civiles y agacharse como un animal amenazado, el humo arremolinándose alrededor de sus puños.

Bakugou no recuerda haber sufrido la lesión que finalmente lo saca de la pelea. Llevaba todo el día obteniendo heridas. Todavía no está seguro de cómo sobrevivió al día con todos sus dientes en su lugar.

Sin embargo, durante los próximos años, recordará claramente que estuvo sentado en la sala de emergencias.

La silla de plástico es demasiado pequeña para contenerlo, 6 pies de héroe adolescente, las granadas de sus muñecas abandonadas en sus botas. Nadie está ahí para tratarlo, demasiados ocupados con los cientos de civiles heridos. Parpadea para quitar la sangre de sus ojos, sus oídos zumban.

La tv en silencio en la esquina de la sala de espera reproduce información en vivo de lo que está sucediendo en toda la ciudad. Bakugou mira a través de los parpados caídos mientras recorren edificios semi destruidos, mostrando a sus agotados compañeros de clase sacando gente de los escombros.

El tiempo pasa. Bakugou se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos. La televisión es un flujo continuo de destrucción. Muestras autos cortados por la mitad y reporteros de labios apretados en un fondo de humo, y entonces la escena cambia—

Y ahí esta Deku. Está manchado de sangre y de hollín, con el flequillo sudoroso pegado a la cara y está lanzando un puño al aire en señal de victoria. Estaba sonriendo.

Es este momento el que sobresale en su mente: el momento en que Deku derrota a Shikaragi. El momento en que el país exhala en alivio. El momento en que Deku da su primer paso real como sucesor de All Might ante los ojos del mundo. El momento en el que Bakugou se da cuenta de que las cosas están cambiando.

Bakugou recibe una habitación de hospital, eventualmente. Una enfermera en formación lo ve desplomado en el asiento, sus ojos todavía enfocados en el televisor y ella se apresura a acercarse. Ella se ruboriza, hace una reverencia y se disculpa por mantenerlo esperando. Bakugou gruñe. Él no tiene la energía para decirle que está bien, y que si iban a priorizar el tratamiento de él sobre civiles entonces harían que todo su trabajo sea redundante. ¿Cuál sería el punto de trabajar su trasero como héroe si dejaba morir a las personas a las que había protegido porque él quería un trato especial?

Una enfermera más experimentada los intercepta. Ella no actúa como la aprendiz, pero sí frunce los labios y le encuentra una habitación privada. Cuando despierta dos días después, aturdido y agotado, tiene que tomar una decisión: ¿Qué tipo de héroe quiere ser?

* * *

_Edad 21_

Bakugou está regresando de comprar los ingredientes para l cena. Hay un parque cerca de su edificio de departamentos, generalmente poblado por niños. Kirishima a menudo dice que le gusta el ambiente que desprende. Hace que su área se sienta más suburbana, aunque viven a menos de quince minutos del centro de la ciudad.

Hoy, sin embargo, no hay niños pequeños corriendo por el parque. En cambio, hay un grupo de niños que rodean a un chico acurrucado en el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza. Los niños están usando su quirk. El chico no.

Los rizos del chico atrapan el sol, volviéndolo verde alga, resaltando el rasguño sangriento a lo largo de una mejilla, y por un momento, todo lo que Bakugou puede ver es Deku, tendido sobre l hierba, sin quirk y tembloroso, su piel todavía humeando a causa de la fuerza de las explosiones de Bakugou.

Bakugou deja caer los comestibles. Las verduras se derraman sobre la acera. Él está gritando antes de registrar exactamente lo que está pasando, sus piernas se mueven solas.

― ¡Hey, aléjense de él, joder!

Los niños alzan la vista, ven a Bakugou cargando contra ellos y giran en dirección opuesta. Bakugou quiere perseguirlos y dales una lección a las pequeñas mierdas, pero el chico está más cerca. Ve a Bakugou y grita, retrocediendo a gatas.

Bakugou se detiene, apagando las explosiones.

―Hey –dice Bakugou en el tono que reserva para los civiles asustados ―, está bien. Se fueron.

El chico levanta la vista hacia Bakugou, viéndolo debajo de sus pestañas.

―No tengo dinero.

―No quiero tu dinero para tu almuerzo de mierda –el chico parece todavía más preocupado ahora, como si las únicas dos cosas que alguien podías querer de él son dinero o dolor. Bakugou se pasa una mano por el pelo, sintiéndose repentinamente fuera de su profundidad. ―No voy a lastimarte. Quería golpear a esos otros mocosos, claro, pero a ti no.

― ¿Por qué?

―Te estaban lastimando. Me molesto.

El chico mira hacia abajo en la hierba irregular. Ya no está preparado para escapar de Bakugou si se acerca demasiado, pero aún no lo mira a los ojos.

―Solo estaba jugando un poco rudo –murmura el niño. ―Los quirks son así.

―Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Hey, mírame –el chico lo hace, las cejas se juntas mientras miraba a Bakugou. ― ¿Estás bien?

El chico asiento con la cabeza y dice, antes de que Bakugou tenga la oportunidad de decir que eso es una mierda.

― ¿Eres el Héroe de las Explosiones, Detonation? ¿Es por eso que saltaste para ayudarme?

―Intervine porque esos niños estaban molestando a alguien que no pelea de vuelta. Es desagradable.

―No, tú eres un héroe. Eso debe ser. Ningún adulto jamás ha…

El chico lo dice tan inocentemente, con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa irónica, pero envía una sacudida de hielo a través del estómago de Bakugou. Porque este niño está tirado en la tierra, la sangre manchando un lado de su rostro, sonriendo y con los ojos vacíos, y es muy familiar. Los temblores se abren camino hacia los brazos del niño, y su piel está magullada y chamuscada, y está luchando por levantarse porque sabe que nadie más lo ayudará―y se parece a Deku.

Cuando Bakugou recuerda su infancia, los veranos que pasó en el parque local, Deku tendido debajo de él y un grupo de niños sin rostro que lo animaban, no puede recordar que nadie haya intervenido.

―Tienes que tratar esas lesiones –dice Bakugou.

Escolta al niño a casa. Se entera que su nombre es Isao. Se entera que un doctor lo diagnosticó sin quirk hace tres años. Se entera de que esta no es la primera vez que Isao llega a casa con este aspecto.

La madre de Isao los hace pasar a ambos. Ella no parece sorprendida al ver las marcas en su hijo, pero si sorprendida al ver a Bakugou allí, y al escuchar que intervino en nombre de su hijo.

Ella limpia a Isao antes de centrarse en Bakugou. Se ve estresada. Parece que está _acostumbrada_ a estar estresada.

¿Inko se veía así cuando él golpeaba a su hijo? Ella siempre había sido una llorona. Deku sacó eso de ella. ¿Las heridas de Deku la hicieron llorar? Siempre había sido estúpidamente desinteresado; probablemente se lo ocultó cada vez que podía.

―Gracias –dice ella, buscando su mano. Bakugou la deja sostenerla. Sus manos son pequeñas y secas contra las suyas.

―No te preocupes por eso –dice Bakugou.

―_Gracias_ –dice ella de nuevo. Su voz tiembla con la fuerza de sus palabras.

Bakugou desea que ella no hiciera eso. A él le gusta la gloría del heroísmo, pero tener a los civiles agradeciéndole personalmente siempre se siente incómodo. E innecesario.

―De nada –dice Bakugou con rigidez.

Se toma el día libre la mañana siguiente y va con ella a informa el acoso escolar a la escuela primaria local. La directora cae sobre sí misma cuando reconoce a Bakugou, e incluso mientras promete reprender a los niños culpables, a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para asegurarse de que nunca vuelva a suceder, Bakugou todavía se va con un hueco hondo en su estómago. No se siente suficiente. Odia sentirse inútil.

* * *

_Edad 18_

El tiempo se comporta de manera extraña durante las peleas. A veces, sus instintos toman el control hasta que no es más que un cuerpo en movimiento y el estallido de sus explosiones. Los Ataques de Julio requieren todo de él. Su cuerpo es todo movimiento muscular. El tiempo surge a su alrededor peleas y comienzos.

Bakugou ha estado andando en adrenalina durante horas. La ciudad está gritando a su alrededor. Nubes de humo ruedas sobre el horizonte como una ola, cubriendo la ciudad con cenizas. Todo se registra en su periferia, con importancia en comparación con el aquí y el ahora, los civiles frenéticos detrás de él, y Deku, en algún lugar a la derecha ya arriba, atravesando el aire, saltando de los rascacielos como una pelota de ping-pong.

Y luego todo se ralentiza, y Bakugou mira toda la calle.

Hay una familia a su izquierda. Moonfish acuchillando a través de la pierna de la hija, dejándola desplomada en el pavimento, con el rostro blanco por la conmoción. Sus padres están palmeando su pierna casi cortada. Ellos también están en shock.

Moonfish tiene sus ojos puestos en ellos. Su cabeza se mueve hacia un lado para ver al hijo congelado a unos pocos metros de distancia, los ojos enfocados en la carne levantad de la pierna de su hermana.

Deku está suspendido, persiguiendo a un Nomu alado que se aferra al héroe.

Y entonces Bakugou ve a Shigaraki corriendo en dirección opuesta, justo fuera del alcance de sus explosiones.

La chica con la pierna ensangrentada no está llorando, pero sus padres sí. El padre toma grandes tragos de aire, y la madre se lamenta, sus manos se deslizan través de la sangre acumulada.

Moonfish está ahí. Observándoles.

Deku también está allí, pero no está lo suficientemente cerca para salvar a la familia. Él está a más de 100 pies en el aire, demasiado lejos para siquiera registrara que la familia está allí.

Él tiene una opción, se da cuenta. Este momento―es una elección.

Shigaraki se escurre por la calle, de espaldas a Bakugou, apretando un celular. Si Bakugou puede llegar a él, si puede personalmente derribar al hombre en el centro de todo este ataque, arrastrar sus planes al piso por pura fuerza de voluntad, entonces habrá ganado. Puede verlo hora―las caras de los otros héroes cuando e dan cuenta de que un estudiante lo superó; sus compañeros lo miran desde la distancia; la cara de Shigaraki sangrando por sus explosiones, luchando mientras estaba esposado y llevado lejos. Derribarlo sería el mayor logro.

Excepto que―eso no sería una victoria.

Bakugou aparta los ojos de Shigaraki y corre, con las botas golpeando el asfalto. No se detiene hasta que está frente a la familia, colocándose como una pared entre ellos y Moonfish, con la cabeza agachada y un gruñido salvaje en los labios.

_Intenta tocarlos_, sus ojos decían. _Intenta herirlos de nuevo mientras estoy aquí―te reto._

Deku es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a Shigaraki. Bakugou confía en él para encontrar al bastardo y atraparlo.

No se siente como una decisión que cambia la vida en ese momento―fue un instinto más que un pensamiento consiente lo que lo movió―pero Bakugou recordará ese momento y sentir... algo. Es algo como orgullo. Es algo así como vergüenza por esa facción de segundo que vio Shigaraki y Moonfish y la familia temblorosa, y consideró abandonarlos para seguir a l presa más grande. Es algo como una realización.

Era como si su cuerpo ya hubiera tomado la decisión de ponerse entre un psicópata y los más débiles que él, dejando las victorias más grandes para Deku. Se había sentido bien. Se había sentido correcto, colocarse frente alguien más débil y negarse a mover.

Este sentimiento, esta compulsión― ¿Es esto lo que ha alimentado a Deku durante años? ¿Es esto lo que Deku ha estado sintiendo desde que tenían cuatro años, y él se había parado, temblando y lleno de mocos, entre un niño débil y Bakugou?

El pensamiento se quedará con él durante días. Permanecerá en el fondo de su mente cuando Bakugou se despierta en su habitación del hospital dos días después. Drogado y vagamente con nauseas, se acuesta boca arriba, mirando el techo teselado, y pensando en la reacción de la familia después de haber derrotado a Moonfish. La madre levantó sus manos ensangrentadas hacia él. El hijo cayó en sus brazos, agarrando su disfraz. El pare parecía estar enfermo con la fuerza de su alivio.

Fue incómodo. Estaban sudorosos y asustados, y la sangre se derramaba de sus brazos, y el breve momento entre la derrota de Moonfish y la entrega de la familia al paramédico más cercano, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ese momento dividido en el que miraba la retirada de Shigaraki y se imaginaba que lo perseguía.

El pensamiento lo había enfermado. Todavía lo hace, días después.

Pero―Bakugou no había hecho eso. Se había ahogado en ese momento de indecisión, y luego se giró y lucho contra Moonfish como un poseído. Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo para acabar con Shigaraki, y entonces, momentos después, estaba dispuesto a morir delante de la familia de extraños. Dos tipos muy diferentes de héroes. ¿Cuál es el verdadero?

¿Qué tipo de héroe quiere ser?

Recuerda a la familia abrazándose después de que Moonfish fuera derrotado, vivos por él. Un héroe que nunca pierde. Un héroe que siempre está ahí. Ese es el tipo de héroe que quiere ser. Incluso si no es el tipo de héroe que ha sido durante los últimos dieciocho años de su vida.

* * *

_Edad 21_

Como un héroe profesional, se espera que Bakugou haga todo tipo de mierda que no implique directamente golpear a los villanos en la cara. Hay más mierdas de Relaciones Publicas involucrada con ser un héroe de lo que él esperaba. La mayoría de las veces, lo molesta, pero tal vez pueda usarla a su beneficio.

La siguiente vez que la habitual mujer de la administración que viene a su oficina para hablar con él, Bakugou no la mira con el ceño fruncido como suele hacerlo. Esta vez, él interrumpe a la Señorita Administración antes de que ella pueda organizar otra reunión de saludos sin importancia.

― ¿Qué hay de las charlas? –dice Bakugou.

Señorita Administración levanta la vista de su Tablet.

― ¿Charlas? ¿Cómo P y R?

Bakugou niega.

―Charlas en escuelas. O incluso los anuncios de servicio público. Activismo.

Otros héroes a menudo están obligados a hacer anuncios de servicio público como mirar ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, comer verduras o permanecer detrás de las barreras policiales cuando estallan las peleas de villanos. Esos trabajos siempre van a los héroes puritanos como Ingenium o Creati, o los héroes eternamente sonrientes y confiables como Uravity, Red Riot o Deku. No a héroes como Bakugou.

―Activismo –repite Señorita Administración. Él la mira fijamente por sonar tan incrédula, pero ella está demasiado ocupada sacando su teléfono y escribiendo correos electrónicos como para notarlo. ―Eso es perfecto. Finalmente podemos mostrar tu lado confiable―no me mires así, sé que tienes un lado confiable debajo de toda esa animosidad. La red para niños está ejecutando uno serie de anuncios de servicio público sobre el uso seguro de quirks. Puedo hacer que te reserven para el martes―

―No. Bullying –ella levanta la vista de su Tablet. Bakugou la mira a los ojos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ―Quiero hablar con los niños sobre el acoso.

* * *

_Edad 18_

La siguiente vez que Bakugou se despierta, le toma un momento reconocer la habitación del hospital en el que se encuentra. Lo primero que hace después de orientarse es tomarse el agua que esta junto a su cama. Lo siguiente que hace es vomitar en el suelo.

Una enfermera suspira en la puerta, como su estuviera profundamente decepcionada por toda su existencia. Bakugou intenta mandarla a la mierda, pero sus manos están vendadas demasiado gruesas para usar sus dedos. Fue una maravilla que pudiera sostener la botella de agua.

Lo tercero que hace, después de ser limpiado y revisado por un médico, es exigir qué sucedió. La enfermera se sienta junto a su cama, y lo complace. No es la enfermera en prácticas del principio—es la mayor. Sus labios están fruncidos a través de toda la explicación, y –Bakugou casi se alegra, casi. Hace más fácil escuchar la lista de bajas. Nadie cercano a él ha muerto, y ninguno de sus compañeros de clase resultó herido de forma permanente, pero la destrucción y muerte siguen siendo enormes. Los villanos han ganado, de alguna manera. Bakugou odia las victorias imperfectas.

Kirishima está bien. La enfermera le dice que vino al hospital a verlo. Casi no lo dejaron entrar porque no es de su familia, pero los padres de Bakugou vieron a Kirishima, magullado y vendado de su propia pelea, pero no postrado en la cama, suplicando a la mujer en el mostrador de servicio, y lo arrastraron orgullosos a través de seguridad para ver a Bakugou.

Bakugou había estado inconsciente, peor debe de haber sido tranquilizador ver que estaba vivo y no herido permanentemente. Bakugou estaría celoso—quiere ver por sus propis ojos que Kirishima está bien, pero si Kirishima lo visita en lugar de hacerlo al revés, eso significa que Kirishima están menos herido que él. Gracias a Dios.

Sin embargo, Kirishima no está lo suficientemente bien como para mantener una vigilia junto a la cama, por lo que fue enviado a casa a descansar. Bakugou está seguro—y también lo está la enfermera, a jugar pos la forma en que se frota las sienes—que Kirishima volverá tan pronto como pueda.

Cuando la enfermera se va, una picazón inquieta se instala debajo de la piel de Bakugou. Después del calor de la batalla, la tranquilidad le hace sentir que está olvidando algo. Como si hubiera dejado algo sin terminar.

Y entonces su mente vuelve a las peleas. A Shigaraki y Moonfish, y a la familia lloriqueando con alivio.

A Deku.

* * *

_Edad 21_

La primera charla no va bien, según Señorita Administración. Aparentemente había 'llegado demasiado fuerte'. La escuela debería haber esperado un lenguaje grosero cuando hicieron los arreglos para que el fuera. Esta es una de las razones por las que Bakugou tiene tanto respeto por la UA; nunca mimaron a sus niños.

La segunda y al tercera charla van un poco mejor, ya que ninguno de los maestros lo miran con furia cuando se aleja del atril, pero todavía siente que está hablando con una pared de ladrillos. Mira el auditorio lleno de caras en blanco, y quiere sacudir a cada uno de ellos. Quiere lanzarse a la multitud, y agarrar a los niños en sus asientos, sonriendo tontamente y riendo, y sacudirlos hasta que _entiendan_.

Pero él no puede hacer eso. Hace una reverencia, agradece a los maestros por su tiempo, da autógrafos, y se va, sintiéndose vacío.

La tarde después de su tercera charla en una escuela secundaria local, Bakugou se cambia a ropas de civil y toma el tren hasta el departamento de Deku.

* * *

Deku está de turno nocturno por una vez, así que está en casa cuando Bakugou llega a media tarde sin previo aviso. Para su crédito, solo se ve ligeramente sorprendido cuando ve a Bakugou. Invita a Bakugou a entrar y va a la cocina a buscar café mientras Bakugou se sienta en el sofá. Barkugou, su perro tonto, los toca con sus patas, meneando la col sin cesar, como si lo reconociera como homónimo. Solo han tenido el cachorro por unas pocas semanas, y Bakugou todavía está molesto porque Todoroki y Deku nombraron a esa cosa como él.

Aunque no es culpa del perro. Bakugou finalmente se rinde y jala al perro hacia su regazo.

Deku regresa con dos tazas, entregándole una. Se sienta en el extremo opuesto del sofá de Bakugou, y hablan sobre trabajo, y Barkugou, y sus ex-compañeros. Es incómodo, al principio. Siempre es así hasta que rechazan esa falsa cortesía inicial y llegan a los huesos de lo que necesitan decir.

Bakugou finalmente deja su taza y comienza a hablar sobre sus charlas en las escuelas locales; sus planes para abogar por niños sin quirk en el futuro; y sobre Isao y su cabello verde alga lleno de ramitas, y su rostro ensangrentado, y su madre, que había sonreído con tal cansancio, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ver a su hijo herido por uno pequeños mocosos vándalos.

Deku se calla. Extremadamente tranquilo. Mira fijamente su café frío Bakugou se recuesta en el sofá, con la mano corriendo ociosamente a través del pelaje de Barkugou, y espera.

―Kacchan –dice finalmente Deku. ―Lo que estás haciendo, me hace feliz, pero… creo que quiero ser yo la persona que hable en favor de los niños sin quirk.

Bakugou no sabe lo que es no tener quirk. Este es territorio de Deku. No discutirá con él, no hablara por encima de él, pero―

―No puedes decirle a la gente que no tenías quirk. Es demasiado peligroso.

Deku hace una mueca. Por todos los años que el nerd pasó tratando de deshacerse del título de no tener quirk, es una insignia que quiere sacar, mostrársela al mundo, y una parte de eso molesta a Bakugou―la misma parte de él por la que luchó durante años―pero también lo entiende. Deku quiere que otras personas sin quirk sepan que no están solos. Que no son inútiles.

Deku recibió el One For All y se levantó desde el fondo del montón de basura hasta casi los mejores héroes clasificados. Pero él no es la única persona sin quirk en Japón. Hay otras personas que no han heredado un quirk endiosado. Personas que nunca podrían esquivar el constante aluvión de abusos que conlleva no tener quirk.

―Lo sé –dice Deku ―, pero lo pase 15 años como un niño sin quirk. Eso cuenta para algo.

―No seas estúpido e impulsivo –dice Bakugou.

Deku le sonrió brillantemente.

― ¿Yo? ¿Impulsivo? Es como si no me conocieras, Kacchan.

―Voy a matarte antes de que cualquier villano tenga la oportunidad.

* * *

Unos días después, Deku se sienta con un entrevistador de buena reputación. Lleva un traje nuevo―un traje adecuado, en lugar de su traje de héroe―y alguien le ha hecho la corbata para que quede plana.

Deku no hace lo que suele hacer frente a la prensa, donde agita las manos y se ríe como si estuviera de vuelta en la escuela, sentado en la cafetería entre Iida y Uraraka, sonriendo esa sonrisa de megavatios, tratando a los medios como viejos amigos―una técnica que perfeccionó después de a los de intenso escrutinio de los medios.

Esta vez, Deku está extrañamente sombrío mientras se sienta. Él le agradece al entrevistador por su tiempo, y entonces, con un mínimo de pautas, comienza a hablar de no tener quirk en una sociedad dominada por los quirks.

Bakugou mira la entrevista completa cuando se transmite, enrollado apretadamente alrededor de una almohada, tirando de los abalorios. Kirishima se sienta a su lado, observando pacientemente.

Deku habla hasta que su voz es ronca. Habla de la esperanza y luego de la aplastante realización cuando su cuarto y quinto cumpleaños llegaron y fueron sin ninguna manifestación de quirk; habla de cómo todos en el vecindario hablaban en voz baja a su alrededor durante años; cómo todos ofrecieron condolencias a su madre, como si ella hubiera dado a luz a un niño con una enfermedad terminal, en lugar de uno sin quirk; cómo no le tomó mucho tiempo a los otros niños excluirlo; cómo los comentarios astutos de sus compañeros empeoraron cada vez más, hasta que se convirtió en una violencia absoluta; cómo los maestros habían ignorado o incluso alentado el mal comportamiento de todos. Hablaba del aislamiento, y la soledad, y el sentimiento de como si estuvieras roto, como si tu cuerpo estuviera defectuoso, porque el mundo te dijo que si no tenías quirk, estabas incompleto.

―Deku –dice, aclarando su garganta ―, es otra forma de leer Izuku. Significa inútil. Fue mi apodo de la infancia.

Kirishima observa a Bakugou a lo largo de la entrevista. Kirishima sabe de su infancia toxica y la de Deku. Sabía, incluso antes de esta entrevista, que Deku había significado algo terrible antes de que Uraraka lo hubiera rebautizado. Sabía que Bakugou había llegado a la UA con un puñado de humo y ese apodo malévolo torcido en sus labios.

Kirishima lo sabe todo, pero él es tan amable. Él se acerca, desenrollando el puño de Bakugou de donde está estrangulando la almohada en un apretón letal, y une sus dedos. Él no dice nada. Simplemente se sienta allí con Bakugou y es suficiente.

Deku habla mucho rápidamente al final de la entrevista sobre los quirks que se desarrollan en la adolescencia—increíblemente raros, pero no desconocidos. Él dice algo acerca de su quirk esperando hasta que su cuerpo fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que no se quebrara completamente por su propio poder antes de manifestarse, una clara explicación de la forma en que Deku había roto todos sus huesos durante su primer festival deportivo.

Deku no menciona ningún nombre en la entrevista. Y ni una sola vez—a pesar de que se saber que crecieron juntos—Deku o el entrevistador mencionan a Bakugou. Debió haberle dicho que no lo hiciera, de antemano.

Bakugou lo odia por eso.

* * *

_Edad 18_

Bakugou se levanta de la cama, se lleva su intravenosa y su soporte (porque todos los estudiantes de la UA han recibido ese sermón de Recovery Girl) y se mete en el pasillo.

Están tratando a Deku en el mismo hospital. La enfermera le había dicho eso. Él está incluso en una habitación cercana; es probablemente que estén manteniendo cerca a los héroes por razones de seguridad.

Bakugou abre la puerta con sus muñecas y sus codos, y que sus manos están envueltas en vendas, y casi saca su intravenosa tratando de apretarla a través de la brecha. El hecho de que encuentre una puerta pesada le dice cuán agotado está realmente.

La habitación de Deku es un espejo de la suya. Está dormido en la cama individual. Bakugou se arrastras hasta la silla de al lado y se sienta en silencio, observando cómo sube y baja el pecho de Deku. Su cara está hinchada, hinchándose como una fruta madura. Sus brazos están en yesos. A juzgar por el bulto debajo de las mantas, también se rompió la pierna derecha.

Bakugou no está seguro exactamente de lo que está haciendo allí. Está medio convencido de que son las medicinas y el instinto de batalla lo que le hizo encontrar a Deku; después de pelear cerca de él durante horas, tiene sentido que lo busque.

Pero hay algo en este momento que lo hace detenerse. El zumbido de las maquinas haciendo que Deku respire. Las cortinas de gaza sobre la ventana apoyada hace poco para bloquear la luz, motas de polvo flotando en un amplio rayo de sol. La ausencia de rabia dentro de él cuando mira a Deku, reemplazado por este sentimiento nuevo y extraño. El nuevo respeto que tiene por él. Impide que Bakugou se levante y salga corriendo.

Los ojos de Deku se abren. Entrecierra los ojos hacia Bakugou.

― ¿Kacchan…?

Bakugou junta sus manos. Sus palmas están tan agotadas que apenas pude puede sentir la picazón en sus heridas.

―Deku –Bakugou deja escapar un suspiro. ―Midoriya. Tengo algo que decir. Creo que es probable que se haya retrasado.

* * *

_Edad 21_

La próxima charla de Bakugou es en su antigua escuela secundaria. Sus ex- compañeros son adultos, y probablemente la mitad de sus maestros se hayan ido, pero―

Se siente bien volver. Hacer las ases aquí de todos los lugares.

Bakugou se pregunta si sus antiguos maestros y compañeros vieron la entrevista de Deku y sabían que estaba hablando de ellos. Se pregunta si verán el rostro sonriente de Deku en todas partes, en camisetas y carteles y las noticias cada dos noches, y se darán cuenta de cuán jodidamente exitoso se convirtió ese pequeño y aparentemente inútil niño de su clase. Más exitoso que cualquiera de esa gentuza, de todos modos.

Bakugou están en su traje de héroe, menos los guanteletes de granada y algo de armadura de cuerpo. El director se encuentra con él en la puerta principal. Ellos se dan la mano. El director se presenta, y Bakugou inmediatamente olvida su nombre.

―Estamos muy orgullosos de que un héroe de alto rango provenga de nuestra escuela secundaria –dice el director. ―Tú es la estrella de nuestro alumna―

―Dos –dice Bakugou.

― ¿Perdón?

―Dos héroes vinieron de esta escuela de mierda. Y Deku está en una posición más alta que yo –por el momento, de todos modos.

El director lo mira por un momento, y entonces parece darse cuenta de quién está hablando Bakugou. Bakugou hubiera dudado de que alguno de los miembros del personal recordar a un niño nervioso y sin quirk como Deku, pero probablemente tienen una lista actualizada de los antiguos estudiantes en algún lugar, y Bakugou y Deku son exageradamente famosos, tan asquerosamente famosos que ellos hubieran tenido que vivir en el fondo del océano para no saber quiénes eran. Probablemente dice a qué escuela secundaria asistieron en cada una de sus malditas páginas de Wikipedia.

Bakugou se pregunta si el director también había visto la entrevista. Tuvo que hacerlo. No es de extrañar que no quiera llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que un héroe en ascenso se originó en esta escuela de mierda cuando dicho héroe tuvo una vida escolar terrible antes de ingresar a la UA.

El director sonríe.

―Claro, por supuesto. Era tan callado, y tú era tan bullicioso, lo olvidé―

― ¿Callado? –repite Bakugou.

El director vuelve a esa sonrisa de goma de nuevo, la misma sonrisa que visten todos los reporteros de poca monta y políticos y representantes de RP.

―Nos sentimos honrados de tenerte aquí. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al gimnasio?

―No quieres reconocerlo, ¿Huh? –la sonrisa del director no vacila. Bakugou chasquea la lengua y busca su teléfono, lo abre y abre Twitter, inclinando la pantalla para que el director pueda ver. ―Estoy aquí para dar una charla sobre la intimidación―algo que aparentemente te importa una mierda. ¿Cuántos niños has ignorado en los últimos años? ¿Cuántos niños fueron masticados y escupidos debajo de tu nariz? Me preguntó qué pensaría el público al respecto. Suena como un problema de seguridad para mí.

―Señor― –el director hace un movimiento abortado para agarrar el teléfono de Bakugou, pero se detiene. Listo. Bakugou no cree que pueda evitar estallar la cara del cabrón si realmente lo toca con sus manos sudorosas.

― ¿Sabes lo popular que es Deku? –Bakugou lo dice porque debe ser dicho, porque Deku no está aquí para decirlo él mismo, aunque Deku merece decirlo, escupirlo con los dientes apretados, para hacer a este bastardo con un traje barato retorcerse después de la mierda por la que pasó cuando era niño. No obstante, Deku no es ese tipo de persona. Bakugou tendrá que ser esa persona para él. ― ¿Qué crees que pasaría si los medios de comunicación descubrieran exactamente cómo esta escuela trató a un héroe en ascenso? Ya saben que Deku fue escupido cuando era niño, ¿Deberíamos darles una dirección para que puedan venir aquí e interrogarte?

―Si todo esto fue un intento de chantajear a la escuela –comienza el director, y Bakugou se ríe en su cara.

― ¿Chantaje? ¿Qué carajo querría de ti?

El director mira hacia los lados como i quisiera huir de esta conversación.

―No lo sé, pero no lo toleraré.

Bakugou agarra sus solapas y lo acerca más, hasta que el director está de puntillas, mirando a los ojos rojos de Bakugou. Él deja de respirar.

—Quiero –dice Bakugou —, que te despiertes, joder. Que hagas que los maestros cuiden de sus niños. Que no toleres ningún tipo de violencia—este debería ser un espacio seguro para los niños. ¿Y las pequeñas manchas de mierda que piensan que están por encima de las reglas porque tiene un quirk llamativo? Tienes que tratar con ellos también. El uso de quirk es ilegal. La agresión física es ilegal. Y sin embargo, vi todo eso y más cuando estuve aquí—yo hice todo eso y más cuando estuve aquí.

El director lo mira fijamente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que querías que te diéramos detención?

Detención. Cómo si eso hubiera hecho algo.

—Estoy diciendo –Bakugou dice con los dientes apretados —, que deberías haberme expulsado.

El director dice algo más, pero Bakugou ha terminado con esta conversación. Deja caer al director y se marcha para encontrar el gimnasio por su cuenta, temblando de ira.

* * *

Encuentra el gimnasio, pero antes de entrar, se mete en un baño unisex y llama a Kirishima. Está en su hora de almuerzo, regresando de una patrulla matutina, y le habla a Bakugou pacientemente a través de los ejercicios de respiración, y luego charla sin pesar por un rato hasta que Bakugou se siente menos como si se fuera a romper por la mitad.

Se siente raro estar de vuelta aquí. El grafffiti en el baño es nuevo, pero los azulejos azules moteados son exactamente como él recuerda. Es como si hubiera viajado casi diez años en el pasado.

―Katsuki –dice Kirishima ―, está bien que estés luchando con esto. Sé que no lo pasaste mal como lo hizo Midoriya, pero todavía no estaban en un buen momento cuando eras un niño―

―Me tengo que ir –la voz de Bakugou hace eco en el baño pequeño y acuoso.

Kirishima se detiene y luego dice: ―Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Bakugou cierra los ojos.

―No estoy haciendo esto par que la gente pueda estar orgullosa.

―Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy orgulloso. Esto es algo que debes hacer.

― ¿Qué carajos significa eso?

―Me tengo que ir –dice Bakugou de nuevo, pero esta vez, su voz es menos brusca, y el nudo en su pecho no es tan asfixiante. ―Te amo.

―También te amo. Derríbalos.

* * *

El gimnasio se ve diferente. Los ros de baloncesto plegados contra la pared del fondo don nuevos. Los paneles de madera no están rayados como él recuerda; el piso ha sido pulido recientemente, brillando bajo sus botas. Las cortinas sobre el escenario se retiraron.

Un maestro lo lleva detrás del escenario. Él no la reconoce. Parece bastante decente―manos firmes, una sonrisa fuerte, nada del asombro de héroes que los miembros del consejo estudiantil a su lado están demostrado. Pero, de nuevo, muchas personas parecen competentes en el exterior cuando en realidad están torcidas por dentro.

El niño que está junto a ella, un miembro del comité del consejo estudiantil, mira a Bakugou. Sus ojos son enormes, Jesucristo, ¿Bakugou había sido alguna vez así de joven?

―Yo soy― Yo soy― –dice el niño, pero la maestra dice, con un toque demasiado áspero: ―Takeda.

Takeda inclina la cabeza. Bakugou mira a la maestra muerta a los ojos hasta que ella cierra la boca. _Te veo_, piensa Bakugou. _¿Crees que no te veo?_

― ¿Lo eres? –Bakugou dice. Takeda mira a su profesora con el ceño fruncido en lugar de responder, así que Bakugou dice: ―Viene a esta escuela. ¿Te lo han dicho?

Los ojos de Takeda se posan en su cara.

―No.

―Sí. Fue realmente una mierda, recordándolo. ¿Está mejor?

Takeda se remueve en su lugar.

―…Sí, señor.

―No tienes que mentirme, niño. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las secundarias son iguales. Supongo que es por eso que estoy aquí, tratando de cambiar eso.

Takeda mastica sus labios, y Bakugou espera pacientemente. Aprendió esta técnica de Aizawa―si espera, ellos vendrán a ti. Siempre lo usaba en villanos. Ahora, lo está usando en niños, tal como lo hizo Aizawa.

Joder, si no tiene cuidado, terminará enseñando a estos mocosos, y eso sería un desastre. ¿Quién querría a Bakugou como profesor?

―Soy un fan –dice Takeda finalmente. ―Realmente me gustan tus muñequeras. Quiero crear dispositivos de héroes cuando sea mayor, pero sé que es un poco aburrido.

―Eso no es aburrido –dice Bakugou. ―Conozco personas que trabajan en apoyo. Son tan aterradores que te hacen mojar tus pantalones. Más aterradores que héroes reales. Y mis granadas han salvado mi vida y la de mis amigos más veces de las que puedo contar.

Takeda no dice nada, pero mira a Bakugou sin timidez. Si el niño no tuviera escamas saliendo por su rostro y un conjunto de agallas en su cuello, pensaría que el quirk de Takeda sería poner estrellas en sus ojos. El pensamiento le recuerda a Deku, con los ojos eternamente soñadores, y Bakugou quiere golpear algo; todo aquí le recuerda a Deku, y él lo odia.

Después de eso, la maestra lo apresura al escenario, y Bakugou se deja llevar frente a una horda de estudiantes pubertos. Cuanto antes diga lo que necesita decir, antes podrá sacar a Deku de su cabeza.

Se encuentra detrás del atril, mirando las filas de sillas que llenan el gimnasio, se moja los labios y comienza.

Él dice: ―Yo era un estudiante aquí hace unos años. Fui el mejor de mi año, y no dejaba que nadie me viera mal, porque pensé que estaba en la cima del mundo. Fui un estúpido pedazo de mierda.

La multitud se remueve en sus asientos. Una maestra de pie en los laterales hace una mueca, pero Bakugou la ignora. Si no pueden manejar sus maldiciones o la fea verdad, entonces no deberían haberlo invitado.

Saca el micrófono del soporte y camina alrededor del atril, con una mano metida en el bolsillo. Esta charla se siente diferente a la interior.

Bakugou dice: ―Pensé que era lo mejor de lo mejor, así que traté a todos a mi alrededor como una mierda, y terminó explotándome en la cara. Estoy aquí para decirte que tratar a los niños que te rodean con respeto, pero sé que probablemente todos sean adolescentes egoístas que no dan una mierda si estás empujando a un niño, o si le estas diciendo a otro que se suicide―es decir, no te importara una mierda hasta que venga y te muerda el trasero. Y te lo digo ahora mismo, te morderá el trasero.

Él dice: ―No estoy tratando de engañarte para que juegues bien y comas tus jodidos vegetales. Te estoy diciendo todo esto para que saques la cabeza de tu trasero. Te estoy dando la llamada de atención que desearía que alguien me hubiera metido en el cráneo cuando era niño.

Él dice: ―Pasé diez años lastimando a Deku, y los dos tenemos que vivir con eso por el resto de nuestras vidas, sin importar cuantas veces me disculpe y trate de compensar lo que hice. Puedes pensar que estás por encima de todos los demás ahora porque tienes dinero, o un quirk poderoso, o cualquier otra maldita cosa, pero un día te despertarás y te darás cuenta de que no todos están debajo de ti. Ellos van a alcanzarte. Y vas a estar demasiado ocupado presumiendo y haciendo que otras personas se sientas pequeñas que no podrás ver tus propias debilidades.

Él dice: ―No estoy tratando de amenazarte para que seas un estudiante obediente. Estoy tratando de ayudar. Toma mi consejo.

Su charla no dura toda la hora. Apenas dura cuarenta minutos. Se sienta al borde del escenario, con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y deja que los niños le hagan preguntas. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera tratan del tema, y él los calla.

Muchas de ellas son sobre Deku.

―Pensé que usted y Deku eran amigos –dice una estudiante, una chica que penas parece lo suficientemente mayor como para estar en la secundaria.

—Lo somos –dice Bakugou por igual. —No lo éramos cuando teníamos tu edad. Era una mierda con él cuando era más joven. Pero creo que ahora somos amigos.

— ¿Cómo te perdonó lo que le hiciste? –ella probablemente ni siquiera alcanzaría sus hombros, pero su mirada lo congelaba.

—No lo sé –dice Bakugou, e incluso después de todo lo que dijo hoy, esta honestidad visceral lo hace sentir desnudo de una manera que normalmente solo se siente durante las sesiones de terapia. —No sé si merezco ese perdón, pero él me lo dio sin dudarlo, porque ese es el tipo de persona que es.

— ¿Qué tipo de persona es él?

— ¿Estás bromeando? Deku es el jodido _Deku_ –la incredulidad en su tono hace reír a los niños. Bakugou no estaba exagerando sobre su fama. Todos saben lo brillante y perdonador que Deku es.

La niña se sienta y alguien más se levanta. Un chico de ojos saltones con su camisa colgando de sus pantalones. Bakugou piensa_, te tengo, pequeña mancha de mierda_, pero él no deja que nada se muestre en su cara.

— ¿Cómo decidiste ser mejor?

—Fui un pequeño jodido ignorante cuando entré en la UA, y tuve que pasar por un montón de basura antes de recibir una llamada de atención adecuada, y entonces todavía más antes de que realmente pudiera resolver todos mis problemas y disculparme. Trabajar para ser una buena persona no es una sola decisión. Se trata de ser mejor cada día.

Las preguntas siguen llegando, y luego suena la campana del almuerzo en el gimnasio. Algunos de los niños se quedan incluso mientras sus compañeros de clase salen a almorzar. Bakugou firma autógrafos, se toma algunas fotos de mala gana y habla en probado con los niños nerviosos que se le acercan con más preguntas sobre qué hacer si estás siendo acosado, o cómo ser mejor, o qué quiso decir exactamente cuándo dijo_, es hora de tomar una decisión; es hora de decidir qué tipo de persona vas a ser._

Bakugou les habla en voz tranquila, casi gentil, hasta que los maestros tienen que seguir adelante. Sale de la escuela sintiéndose mareado. ¿Realmente había hecho eso?

No sabe si hizo alguna diferencia real, si alguno de los niños realmente tomara en serio sus palabras, pero lo intentó. Nunca ha creído en esa muerda de felicitación por el esfuerzo siendo tan importante como el resultado, pero—

Pero tal vez alguien que esté pasando por algo horrible lo escuchará y se sentirá fortalecido. Tal vez otros héroes den un paso delante y ayuden después de escuchar acerca de sus esfuerzos. No revisa el chat del grupo con regularidad, pero Kirishima dice que los otros han estado haciendo ruido acerca de unirse a él para hablar sobre el acoso escolar.

Y tal vez esto hará que Deku se sienta mejor. Siquiera un poco.

* * *

_Edad 18_

—Hubo un momento –dice Bakugou sin tartamudear, a pesar de que su lengua ase siente demasiado grande para su boca —, cuando estábamos allí. Vi al Shigaraki. Estabas ocupado, pero yo lo vi. No creo que esa estúpida mierda se haya dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

—Kacchan –Deku dice con voz ronca.

Bakugou continua, porque si no lo saca ahora, nunca lo dirá.

—Había una familia, y Moonfish estaba cerca, mirándolos como si quisiera a comérselos. Pero estaba en la calle, no directamente frente a mí, y Shigaraki estaba en mi línea de visón. Podría haberlos ignorado. Podría haberlo atrapado. Nadie lo habría cuestionado siquiera.

El hospital es un suave zumbido fuera de la habitación de Deku. Alguien vendrá a buscarlo cuando encuentren su cama vacía. ¿Dónde pensaran que ha ido Bakugou? ¿Pensaran que ha abandonado el hospital o pensaran en revisar la habitación de Deku?

—Pero no lo hice –termina Bakugou. —Me di la vuelta y detuve a Moonfish en su lugar.

Deku parpadea hacia él. Las intravenosas deben alimentarlos con un montón de drogas. Los ojos de Deku son vidriosos, y Bakugou replantea de repente todo este plan. ¿Puede él siquiera entender lo que está diciendo Bakugou?

Pero entonces Deku sonríe—esa estúpida sonrisa donde sus ojos se arrugan y sus dientes se mientras y dice: —Lo sabía.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres un héroe, Kacchan.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres ver mi licencia?

Deku sacude la cabeza y Bakugou casi no quiere escuchar lo que sabe que viene a continuación.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Eres un héroe. Del tipo real. Del tipo que hace que la gente se sienta segura.

—Porque estoy allí –dice Bakugou, entre dientes, y definitivamente son las drogas las que lo hacen decir esa mierda infantil. Pero Deku escucha, y sonríe de nuevo, es misma sonrisa demasiado brillante que hace que su rostro hinchado y magullado se vea como fruta aplastada.

—Lo siento –suelta Bakugou.

La sonrisa se desvanece.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo –su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho. Las palabras salen de su garganta antes de que siquiera haya pensado en detenerlas. —Por tratarte como lo hice cuando éramos niños. Por dejar que todos los demás te trataran como una mierda—también por animarlos. Por ir a por ti cuando entramos a la UA. Por todo lo que dije, e hice, y la forma en que seguí pisoteando tu sueño, a pesar de que yo no valía una mierda—

La mano de Deku se colocó sobre la suya. Dedos vendados sobresalen debajo de su yeso. Las manos de Bakugou, envueltas en una gasa, no registran el toque de Deku. Sus nervios están demasiado destrozados.

—Ya te perdoné –dice Midoriya.

—Jódete.

—Pero la disculpa fue definitivamente buena. Algo necesario, también, a su manera. Aunque no elegiste un muy buen momento para esto, Kacchan. Casi morimos. Toda la ciudad casi muere.

—Es por eso que este es el momento adecuado –Bakugou se moja los labios agrietados y dice, una vez más: —Lo siento.

—Gracias –dice Midoriya.

Bakugou casi le cuenta lo que vio en televisión. La forma en que todo el país esta sufriendo y celebrando por turnos, cómo ya están trazando paralelos entre Deku, el determinado joven de diecisiete años que derribó a Shigaraki, y All Might. Bakugou casi le dice que lo superará y se convertirá en el próximo Número Uno, independientemente de lo que digan las noticias.

Los zapatos de plástico de una enfermera chirrían sobre el piso de vinilo, probablemente yendo a revisarlos. Bakugou está muy cansado. Esto tendrá que esperar otro día.

Bakugou no es estúpido; él sabe que van a tener que tener más conversaciones como esta. La ruptura entre ellos tardará años en arreglarse, y apenas ha comenzado.

Pero tienen toda la vida por delante para hacerlo. La graduación podría acercarse rápidamente, pero la industria de Héroes es pequeña. Su círculo de amigos mutuos es todavía más pequeño. Y lo que hay entre ellos, ese coctel de respeto, rivalidad e historia compartida, los ha unido.

Esta disculpa apenas está comenzando, Bakugou lo sabe. Tiene un largo camino por recorrer. Pero llegarán al final.


End file.
